prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
First Star
is the second character song for Aida Mana and is sung by her voice actor, Nabatame Hitomi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yume to kibō ni michita mada chīsai hāto ga Tsukuridashite iku yo saikō no shiawase aeru kara kono sekai de Kigatsuite mireba itsudemo tobidashite shimatteru no Komatteru hito hottokenai no min'na no egao sore ga daiji de Ganbari sugichau itsudemo kotowarenai yo ne, honto Demo "arigato" tte itte kureru no Sore ga atashi no pawā ni naru no Tokidoki mayotta toki ni wa sotto te wo kashite kureru tomodachi ga Shinjiteru kanjiteru min'na no sono omoi (1.2.3.4 yes yes Love) Ichiban boshi ga hikaru kono hiroi sora no shita Saikō no dokidoki min'na no mune no naka todokeru yo Ōkina yume wo miteru mada chīsai hāto ga Mitsukedashite iku yo hontō no shiawase aeru yo ne kono sekai de Ohito yoshi demo daijōbu min'na ga nikoniko dattara Kawarenai kara kawaranai kara kore ga atashi no ī toko damon Tokidoki bōsō shichau no tomerarenai no yo kore ga Demo shinjiteru saigo wa egao kore ga itsumo no endingu dayo Itsudemo makesōna toki ni wa kitto tasukete kureru nakama tachi to Yūkidasu honkidasu faito de tachimukau (1.2.3.4 yes yes Go) Ichiban boshi ga hikaru kono sora wo miagetara Saikō no mirai wo min'na de kokoro kara negaou yo Yume to kibō ni michita mada chīsai hāto ga Tsukuridashite iku yo saikō no shiawase aeru kara kono sekai de Ichiban boshi ga hikaru kono hiroi sora no shita Saikō no dokidoki min'na no mune no naka todokeru yo Ōkina yume wo miteru mada chīsai hāto ga Mitsukedashite iku yo hontō no shiawase aeru yo ne kono sekai de |-|Kanji= 夢と希望に満ちた　まだ小さい心(ハート)が 作り出していくよ　最高の幸せ　会えるから　この世界で 気がついてみればいつでも　飛び出してしまってるの 困ってる人ほっとけないの　みんなの笑顔 それが大事で 頑張りすぎちゃういつでも　断われないよね、ホント でも「ありがと」って言ってくれるの それが私(あたし)のパワーになるの 時々迷った時にはそっと　手を貸してくれる友達が 信じてる　感じてる　みんなのその想い (1.2.3.4 yes yes Love) 一番星が光る　この広い空の下 最高のドキドキ　みんなの胸の中届けるよ 大きな夢を見てる　まだ小さい心(ハート)が 見つけ出していくよ　本当の幸せ　会えるよね　この世界で お人好しでも大丈夫　みんながニコニコだったら 変われないから　変わらないから　これが私(あたし)のいいとこだもん 時々暴走しちゃうの　止められないのよこれが でも信じてる　最後は笑顔　これがいつものエンディングだよ いつでも負けそうな時にはきっと　助けてくれる仲間たちと 勇気だす　本気出す　ファイトで立ち向かう (1.2.3.4 yes yes Go) 一番星が光る　この空を見上げたら 最高の未来を　みんなで心から願おうよ 夢と希望に満ちた　まだ小さい心(ハート)が 作り出していくよ　最高の幸せ　会えるから　この世界で 一番星が光る　この広い空の下 最高のドキドキ　みんなの胸の中届けるよ 大きな夢を見てる　まだ小さい心(ハート)が 見つけ出していくよ　本当の幸せ　会えるよね　この世界で |-|English= Whenever I meet someone in this world whose heart isn’t filled with dreams and hopes, I’ll go and get them the best of happiness. I can’t leave people in trouble alone. Everyone’s smile is important. I give more than my all. I can’t refuse, truly, But you say thank you. That is my power. When now and then I lose my way, my friends will come and gently lend a hand. I believe in them; I feel them, everyone’s feelings. (1.2.3.4 yes, yes, Love)! Under this wide sky the first star is shining. I wish to fill everyone’s chests with the best of heartthrobs. Watching the big dreams of those with unfulfilled hearts. I’ll go and get them the best of happiness. I’m a softie, but it’s alright. Everyone is smiling brightly. Though this will not change, though this will not change, it is my good point. Sometimes I charge in recklessly; this is completely unstoppable, But I believe in the smiles at the end! That is always the ending. Any time that we are about to lose, my friends are sure to help. Inciting the courage, inciting the earnestness to fight. (1.2.3.4 yes yes Go) I gaze up to see the first star is shining, lighting up the sky. Let’s hope from the bottom of our hearts for the best of futures. Whenever I meet someone in this world whose heart isn’t filled with dreams and hopes, I’ll go and get them the best of happiness. Under this wide sky the first star is shining. I wish to fill everyone’s chests with the best of heartthrobs. The unfulfilled hearts watch the big dreams. I’ll go and get them the best of happiness. Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs